poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure
Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure is the seventh episode of the first season of Power Rangers Pirate Force. Summary With Captain Whiskers planning to take over the past, The Pirate Force Rangers must join forces with the Harmony Force Rangers in order to stop him before it's too late. Plot Captain Whiskers make ready for his new plan/Returning to the 21st Century One dark day, Captain Whiskers was making ready for his new evil plan by returning to the 21st Century. Bendy and Marine's soda drinking contest/Emergency meeting at the lab Meanwhile at the Pirate Tavern, Bendy and Marine the Raccoon were having a soda drinking contest. Just then, There was an emergency meeting at the lab about Whiskers' plot. Arriving at Canterlot High/Meeting with the Pillars At CHS, Captain Emmett and his crew were amazed to discover the dimension like this. Then, They've met with Star Swirl the Bearded, Rockhoof, Mage Meadowbrook, Somnambula, Mistmane, Flash Magnus and Stygian. Entering the Secret Lab/Explaining about Captain Whiskers' evil plan Soon, They enter the Secret Lab where Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage met the Pirate Force Rangers. Soon, They explained about what Captain Whiskers is planning to rule the universe. A new bot attacking the city/The Harmony Force Rangers came to the rescue However, A new bot called Peg leg Pachyderm was rampaging the city. Just as the Pirate Force Rangers weren't strong enough to take him down, The Harmony Force Rangers came to give them a hand. Captain Emmett rescues Twilight Sparkle/Learning an effort of a Power Ranger But suddenly, Captain Whiskers was about to attack Twilight when Captain Emmett saved her life. With Whiskers and his crew finally retreating, Emmett begins to learn the Power Ranger effort. Twilight and her friends train with Emmett and his crew/A friendship team effort Then, Twilight and her friends train with Emmett and his crew to fight anymore Pirate Bots. Soon, They started practicing their friendship team effort in order to take down Whiskers' robot. Never give up fighting evil/Ford and Stanley work on new weapons Back at CHS, They learn to never give up fighting evil no matter what they threw at them. At the secret lab, Ford and Stanley were working on new weapons for the Pirate Force Rangers to use. Twilight shows Emmett around her home/Amazed what modern houses are like Then, Twilight showed Captain Emmett around her home. When he was so amazed to see what modern houses are like, He even had a chance to get to know Shining Armor, Dean Cadance and Flurry Heart. Twilight and Emmett work on a strategy/Working together as usual So, Twilight and Emmett worked on a strategy to save the Earth. Just as Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna gave their support to them, They started to work together. The Pirate Force and Harmony Force Team Up begins/Stopping Captain Whiskers Then, The Pirate Force and Harmony Force Rangers begin their team up against Peg Leg Pachyderm. As for Captain Emmett and Twilight Sparkle, They had to stop Captain Whiskers. Getting to the next piece to One Piece/Taking down the bot Noticing that there was another clue for One Piece, Twilight got it and threw it to Emmett as he took out Peg Leg Pachyderm for good. Firing the Mega Laser/Releasing the Kraken Bots But however, Captain Whiskers fired the Mega Laser and released a lot of Kraken Bots. The Ultimate Megazord battle begins/The new Megazord combinations Then, The Ultimate Elemental Ultrazord was formed and ready to fight. Just as the Ultimate Pirate Force Megazord was given a new Mighty Morphin based on powers, It had new combinations to it. Victory for the Power Rangers/Celebrating at Sugarcube Corner Finally, The Pirate Force and Harmony Force Power Rangers won their battle. Soon, They happily celebrated at Sugarcube Corner as Twilight and her friends gave thanks to Captain Emmett and his crew. Rangers Pirate Force Harmony Force Elemental Warriors Mentors *Ford and Stanley Pines *John Silver Allies *Guybrush Threepwood *Elaine Marley Threepwood *Cassim *Iago *Zazu *Timon and Pumbaa *John Smith *Redfeather *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *Flurry Heart Villains *Captain Whiskers *LeChuck *Phantom the Pirate *Governor Ratcliffe *Sa'Luk Trivia * Transcript *Harmony Force's Pirate Adventure (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5